Fallen Hero/Two Days & Two Nights (missing scenes)
by tigerkitten
Summary: Another little look at what you don't get to see on screen.


Disclaimer: No harm. No foul. No sue.  
  
Author's Notes: Yet another side trip in my ongoing battle to finish my original story. Ah, well, enjoy!  
  
  
  
Missing Scenes  
  
  
  
"Did ya' have to just blurt it out like that? The Captain almost choked on his iced tead," he said, tossing his jacket onto a chair.  
  
"Would you have preferred instead that I asked the captain if he minded his two senior officers having…interpersonal relations?"  
  
"Nah, believe me, Jon doesn't want to know. What made you imply we were horny, though?"  
  
"You said last night that you thought the captain was suspicious. It seemed both logical and prudent to convince him that any suspicions were ungrounded."  
  
"Well could you give me fair warning next time?"  
  
"Had I done so, your reactions might not have been so convincing."  
  
"Okay, true."  
  
"Besides, it had only just occurred to me to imply to the captain that you were obviously suffering from a lack of…"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I get your point."  
  
"You had no trouble implying the same of myself," she said, bristling.  
  
"Oh, so now we're getting all offended?" he said, raising a mocking eyebrow. "Weren't quite expecting to have to get as good as you got, were you?" He moved towards her, and she slowly backed away.  
  
"On the contrary, Commander, I had no intention of embarrassing you…" she stopped when her back hit the wall.  
  
"Uh, huh. And you didn't think there'd be any repercussions?" He ignored her as she slowly shook her head, reaching behind her to turn off the lights. "We'll just see about that," he whispered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"But you're still planning to go?"  
  
"Well, yeah, sure. It's shore leave! How can I miss that? Besides, who'd believe I'd pass it up?"  
  
"You gave everyone on the bridge the impression that you were interested in…engaging in social activities."  
  
"I am." Seeing the stormy look in her eyes, he went on blithely, "You're the one who gave me the reputation as a ladies man, ya know. If you hadn't been so jealous and just admit your feelings…"  
  
"I was not jealous, and Vulcans do not have feelings."  
  
"You could have fooled me last night," he murmured evilly, leaning dangerously close.  
  
"I was under the impression that we had an understanding."  
  
"Hey, Malcom'll never let it go if I don't look like I'm out for a good time. Besides," he said with a devilish twinkle in his eye, "It might be a nice change to get a little attention from someone not quite so…rigid."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, she replied, "You requested that we continue our encounters exclusively. You even tried to convince me to let you tell the Captain."  
  
Knowing she didn't fully understand his mirth at leaving the ship when it meant leaving her, too, he took a little pity on her. "Relax," he drawled in her favorite tones, "It's only two days. I won't get into any trouble. I'll just flirt a little to be convincing, and maybe pick up a few souvenirs."  
  
"Just be certain that you don't 'pick up' any more unwanted children to bring back"  
  
With a ruthless grin, he kissed her quickly. "C'mon, I'm gonna miss the shuttle, and the captain's expecting you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He tried not to look too happy as he passed her on the landing, but it was just too much fun to see her annoyed. Damn, she was sexy when she was riled with him. He'd have to do an awful lot of sweet-talking to make up for this one. His grin got away from him as he thought about what he'd do to make it up to her, and he couldn't resist teasing her one last time as he paused. "I'll bring you back a souvenir." Before she lost any more composure and smacked him, he moved on.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You should have heeded my advice."  
  
He lifted his head from her lap a fraction and thought about saying something in retaliation, but the fingers kneading his temples were just doing too good of a job on his still-splitting headache.  
  
"Why would you agree to follow two strange women into a darkened basement?"  
  
He had the grace to look a little sheepish, knowing she probably knew him well enough to know the truth, anyway. "Well, they were kinda' gorgeous…until they turned out to be guys, anyway, and…ahh-AHHHHHH!," he screamed suddenly as her fingers tightened. "They were just going to show us a sub-terranean garden. I'd have begged off in the end!"  
  
Mercifully, she decided to let him slide on the minor indiscretion, but he detected a decided note of triumph when she said, "I'm surprised a man as…experienced as yourself would have fallen for such an obvious deception. That particular form of 'bait and trap', I believe it's called, has been used for a hundred millennia."  
  
Not being a complete fool, he kept his mouth shut. He was pretty sure she wouldn't want to hear that about the conversation he'd had with Malcom about Vulcan mating practices. Her fingers had gone back to their gentle ministrations, and moved back to slide through his silky hair.  
  
"Perhaps the next time an offer is made, you'll choose more carefully," she said quietly, turning off the light above her bed as she spoke.  
  
"Whatever you say, Darlin'," he murmured before she silenced him thoroughly and completely.  
  
  
  
~ Finis 


End file.
